Who will save me from myself
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: Sam and Cookie are both alone wandering the world  but when Cookie is walking she spots Sam crying by the water the moon illuminating and hitting the blade she has, Cookie runs to her side but does she make it in time to save her? Yuri CookieXSam


This world we have known has shown us nothing but hate both me and Cookie know what its like to be thrown in the bottomless hole known as lonliness and crawl are way back fighting tooth and nail for at least a glimpse of happyness.

Neither one of us like to talk about what on are mind and after awhile the emotion build up, the rage, hate, fear, and lonliness that dwells inside reaches a level no one should ever have to deal with..

The moon shines so bright and free its just something that I would at least like to reach, the freedom of wings and the rush of air surrounding me seams like only a dream one in which Cookie and I long for.

My name is Sam i'm only 16 going to be 17 soon and so far life has been a veary hard game to play, dealing with hate at every cornoer in my life and never getting a fair chance at a break and some help, My parents hate me so turning to them for help is immpossible..

I'am Cookie I'm about 15, heart break has been all that I have seen in my life, yes there has been time where I have been exsponatially happy with the one I love but they alwas seam to escape my grasp and leave me a broken mess. School has sucked for me and my parents have not been the greatest..

Surviving is the only way threw this hell hole called a life, toughing up, standing tall, ignoreing all those who look down on us. Its difficult thing to do for there are times where life seams to have no meaning and the only friend we seam to have is that of a cold steel razzor sitting in the farthest reaches of my room, taunting us to spill are blood and be free for what is only a little bit of time. The blood pooling out of the wounds seams like a brief realif from the toruture of life and it tells us with the slight pain pulsating in are broken arms and hearts that we are still alive even though we feel frozen inside.

Are scars are the proof to show what we have been threw.

Cookie-

It seamed to be a cold summer night as I got of the computer after checking some messages on deviantart I walked out side to my porch streching my akeing back, my blonde hair floating in the mid summer night breeze and the sound of crashing waves echoing threw the quite town. So far this year I have been at my limit point with people nothing good as happended but you could say the only thing keeping me going threw this tourterd life of mine would be my few friends and my love of anime keeping me busy on lonely nights.

I looked around me and sighed at the moment there was one friend I had that I was worried about, her name was Sam and she was a quit girl with bright blue eyes that pooled with hidden secrets that no one has heard of, black hair long in the front and spikey short in the back and arms like mine.. Pale and full of scars.

My hazel eyes see a reflection glinting off the dock and I turn to see a person sitting down by the beach by herself curious I walk closer to where she is when I noticed the blade in her hand and my heart drops to my guts. I notice her and I whisper to myself it can't be Sam but I walk closer and she raises the blade up in the moonlight stareing at the cold metal like she was welcomeing a dear friend she smilies as more tears run down her face and her massacara tears black against her ghost white skin and that when it hits me...

She is going to die..

With no secound thought I run to her and I see her mouth out the words "Who will save me from myself?" the blade drawing closer to her heart time seams to run slower as I scream for her to stop.

She turns to look at me and smiles and plunges the blade towards her..

I grab her hand which is clutcheing the blade so tightly that her nuckles turn white and hug her from behind, thats when I start to notice the tears crashing down from me and blood splaters on my face I must have nicked my writs grabing the blade because my wrist is bleeding.

As I look down at Sam i repeat what I said earlyer, "Only me.."

Sam looks at me confused her tears mixing with the blood from my wrist as it accidently dripped on her when I threw the blade away, "What do you mean?"

"Only me will be able to save you, And I will be there for you."  
>She looks down at her feet and stands there in silence, I walk over to her and look up at the moon as I hear a wolf cry then hug her, "Everything will be ok hun."<br>She looks up at me and I brush the tears that are still lingering in her eyes away and she smilies a small fragile smile.

"I hope your right.."

"For what its worth I hope that we can be happy wether destiny tears us apart or not..."

The two collapse on the dock the water washing away the blood and a smile on each other faces plasterd there with the freedom they longed for, grasping each others hand is a key that rest in between... A blade to set them free.

The wings of those who suffer flutter in the night sky and freedom to those who need it most is there just beyound the reach of are ever streching finger tips..


End file.
